Kryalla Orchid & Star of Airdrie's Writing Contest
by GraysontheMechanicalFanboypart
Summary: WINNERS DRABBLES! Chapter 6. Graceful  Written by Kryalla Orchid Requested by and Written for TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne, winner of an honourable mention in the RobStar First Kiss Competition
1. Chapter 1

**IT IS WITH GREAT PLEASURE THAT WE ANNOUNCE THE**** WINNERS OF**

**THE 2011 KRYALLA ORCHID AND STAR OF AIRDRIE'S**

**ROB/STAR FIRST KISS CONTEST**

It was a very close competition and we are so pleased with the amount of entries we received. Some people broke out of their ships to enter, wrote in the fandom for the first time and other went even further: they gathered the courage to post their first stories. All entries were fantastic and which made the decision very difficult.

**1st - ilusweets with "A shocking moment of clarity"** This piece was chosen for its naturality. Moments in time that could have easily appeared in the show. The description was elegant, the emotion entrancing and the final kiss flowed with everything we love about Robin and Starfire, while oozing romance, it delivered normalcy at the same time. Just delightful.

**2nd - Ravy-ruh with "Without her"** "Without her" was so full of emotion it was hard not to be affected by it. Loaded with the real possibility of losing her without her ever knowing what Robin felt, the first person technique added a new dimension to it, dragging the reader in to become part of the story. The execution of the description provoked a real kinship with Robin and even though Starfire had no lines, her part in this was just magical.

**3rd - menamebephil with "The Unbearable Solemnity of Being (Fifteen)"** It was the humor in this one that was a real pleasure. Found at every turn, every line had the element of fun. The acknowledgment of teenagers in love/lust was adorable. Even though it was AU, it still felt like the Titans, which can be a difficult feat. The inclusion of bromance was icing on the cake. The kiss was simple and contained all the awkwardness we remember of our first kisses in high school.

**Honorable mentions: **

**Katergator - "Robin's Favo(u)rite Holiday"** For being a good sport and her unofficial entry.

**.Faith-o-saurus. - "If I ain't got you"** She gets real credit for having a costume party and not having ZombieDick make an appearance, If I ain't got you was a fun read.

**TheForceisstrongwiththisone - "Gotham Love"** The relationship between Raven and Starfire really shone here, which we adored. Starfire's inner thoughts were perfect and Raven's care was touching. The kiss was nice too.

**Serenity - formerly sb1 - "First Kiss"** Starfire's unconditional love for her sister continues to burden her and again Robin is there for her, but when she makes a move to leave again, he's not about to make the mistake he made in 'Sisters'. We loved the completeness and emotions of this one shot, and how the pair settled in nicely after a wonderful first kiss.

**Prizes: **

**First prize:** 5000 word limit any pairing they like, any setting, whoever they want to write it

**Second:** 2500 word limit any pairing they like, any setting, whoever they want to write it

**Third:** 1000 word limit Any pairing the winner likes, any setting, and whoever they wish to write it.

**Honorable mentions** will receive a drabble of around 500 words. Thank you to everyone who entered!

Just drop Grayson a note with your choice and either Airdrie or Kry will contact you to discuss the particulars.

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO ENTERED!**

**Kryalla Orchid, Star of Airdrie and last but not least, Grayson!**


	2. Chapter 2

**IT IS WITH GREAT PLEASURE THAT WE ANNOUNCE THE**** WINNERS OF**

**THE 2011 KRYALLA ORCHID AND STAR OF AIRDRIE'S**

**ROB/STAR FIRST KISS CONTEST**

It was a very close competition and we are so pleased with the amount of entries we received. Some people broke out of their ships to enter, wrote in the fandom for the first time and other went even further: they gathered the courage to post their first stories. All entries were fantastic and which made the decision very difficult.

**1st - ilusweets with "A shocking moment of clarity"** This piece was chosen for its naturality. Moments in time that could have easily appeared in the show. The description was elegant, the emotion entrancing and the final kiss flowed with everything we love about Robin and Starfire, while oozing romance, it delivered normalcy at the same time. Just delightful.

**2nd - Ravy-ruh with "Without her"** "Without her" was so full of emotion it was hard not to be affected by it. Loaded with the real possibility of losing her without her ever knowing what Robin felt, the first person technique added a new dimension to it, dragging the reader in to become part of the story. The execution of the description provoked a real kinship with Robin and even though Starfire had no lines, her part in this was just magical.

**3rd - menamebephil with "The Unbearable Solemnity of Being (Fifteen)"** It was the humor in this one that was a real pleasure. Found at every turn, every line had the element of fun. The acknowledgment of teenagers in love/lust was adorable. Even though it was AU, it still felt like the Titans, which can be a difficult feat. The inclusion of bromance was icing on the cake. The kiss was simple and contained all the awkwardness we remember of our first kisses in high school.

**Honorable mentions: **

**Katergator - "Robin's Favo(u)rite Holiday"** For being a good sport and her unofficial entry.

**.Faith-o-saurus. - "If I ain't got you"** She gets real credit for having a costume party and not having ZombieDick make an appearance, If I ain't got you was a fun read.

**TheForceisstrongwiththisone - "Gotham Love"** The relationship between Raven and Starfire really shone here, which we adored. Starfire's inner thoughts were perfect and Raven's care was touching. The kiss was nice too.

**Serenity - formerly sb1 - "First Kiss"** Starfire's unconditional love for her sister continues to burden her and again Robin is there for her, but when she makes a move to leave again, he's not about to make the mistake he made in 'Sisters'. We loved the completeness and emotions of this one shot, and how the pair settled in nicely after a wonderful first kiss.

**Prizes: **

**First prize:** 5000 word limit any pairing they like, any setting, whoever they want to write it

**Second:** 2500 word limit any pairing they like, any setting, whoever they want to write it

**Third:** 1000 word limit Any pairing the winner likes, any setting, and whoever they wish to write it.

**Honorable mentions** will receive a drabble of around 500 words. Thank you to everyone who entered!

Just drop Grayson a note with your choice and either Airdrie or Kry will contact you to discuss the particulars.

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO ENTERED!**

**Kryalla Orchid, Star of Airdrie and last but not least, Grayson!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Why can't you see?**

_Written by Kryalla Orchid_

_for **menamebephil**_

_Winner of third place in the RobStar First Kiss Competition._

* * *

><p>The problem with being an empath is not that I can't feel. It's that I feel too damn much, sometimes its hard for me to differentiate between what I feel and what others feel.<p>

Like today.

Today, I am a little bit in love with Starfire. Robin's been thinking gooey annoying thoughts about her all day as he ponders their date tonight. I hate having these sorts of feelings about her. She's my best friend and sometimes I catch myself wondering what it would be like to kiss her.

Today, I'm a little in love with Robin. Well, if I really let myself feel what Starfire feels, I'd be head over heels, all mushy and flirty and floating on air. But I know its not what I feel.

Today, I am in love with the car. Cliche, huh? Cyborg's just as machine as he is human, not that he'll admit it. He likes Jinx. He likes Bumblebee. He's got an ache for Sarah that can't be explained. And he loves his car. Non-sexually, I'd just like to point that out. The Waffle Iron would get jealous.

Today, I'm pining for Terra. And Argent's cute.

See, this is how I know my feelings are mine. Beast Boy doesn't think of me that way. None of the others see him the way I do. I'm not borrowing them from anyone else. They're one hundred percent mine.

And I _don't_ like it.

I mean, it's Beast Boy. He's this annoying little kid. He pulls pranks, he jokes, he eats tofu, he's never washed his feet and I don't think he even knows what a sock is. His bedroom is a hyperbole of mess I'm actually amazed he can find anything, or can stand the smell when he sleeps. He's got an annoying laugh, this 'ah-ha-ha' that you can't help but notice, its loud and long and he really feels it when he laughs, right down to his overgrown toenails. He smells like catnip. And when he smiles, that tooth pops out and it's just the cutest thing ever.

I don't like him. I don't. No crushes for me.

No way.

Denial is a river in Egypt.

Is it any wonder I have to meditate as much as I do?

I mean, really. Does anyone honestly think I'd put myself in a situation where I could snark something to him and he'll laughed it off if I didn't like it? I take his nail clippers in the hope he'll try to get it back (yeah, it's gross that he clips in the common room but I've stolen them from his room before). I float behind them while he and Cyborg play games and pretend to read in the hope I can quip something and he'll smile at me.

Does anyone really think I _like_ to watch him scoff down as much tofu as he could in a minute just to see if he could break his own record, then wait 'til he burps and the whole room smells of tofu, and while everyone holds their nose and complains I snark, "Nice."

Nice? Nice? Really Raven?

He'll laugh and me and smile and I'll feel like warm pudding inside.

I don't like pudding.

Crushes aren't supposed to make sense, you know. You like someone just because you like them. With Beast Boy... it's more. Because I know him. I know what he's like, what stupid things he does, how oblivious he can be, how powerful and amazing he is when he shifts, how he can use those animals so well that sometimes its like he brings a piece of them back to his core when he shifts back. I still like him.

Sometimes I'll tap into Robin and Starfire when their kissing and, in among thanking Azar that they've finally stopped dancing around each other, I'll wonder if I'll ever have that.

Before, I was trapped within the knowledge that my father was going to destroy the world when I turned sixteen. There was no way around it. Nothing to be done. I was born to be his portal, daddy's lost heir. Somehow it would have hurt more to have known romantic love with Beast Boy. Would have been harder to bear, knowing it was futile. So I closed myself off. Watched him love Terra and hated myself for being jealous. I consoled myself that it was all going to go away after Dad exploded the world.

Except it didn't.

And that opened a world of possibilities for me.

Problem is, I'm not your normal average girl. Apart from having this pending doom hanging over me my entire life, I don't know how to be your normal average girl who giggles with her friends over boys. I wouldn't even know where to begin.

I thought I'd have time. Take it slow, a gradual progression. Clue him in to how I feel, see if something sparks. I have been trying to nudge him, hints I thought were subtle. Apparently too subtle. It's starting to look like I may have to clobber him over the head and drag him off to some cave to get him to see.

But then this whole thing with the Brain and his goon Pinky and being away from the other Titans and all over the world and when we get back, he sees Terra. Or someone that looks like her.

And the pining starts all over again.

There are times, few and far between, that I can feel he does feel something for me that's not friendship and he's not sure what that is. Take, for instance, the secret werewolf he harbours inside. That thing has come out twice. Both of them to protect me. And the warm fuzzies are back.

Damn it.

I opened the small bar fridge I keep in my room to store my jam. I like jam. Jam is nice. A spoonful of the stuff is enough to mellow me out a little. The world is a better place with jam. Raven, the jam addict. Ha, I should've told Robin and the others to throw jam at my father, he'd be sucking it down like there's no tomorrow, eventually ending in a jam coma. Problem solved.

Yes, a demon's greatest weakness is jam.

It appears I've been hoeing into the jam more than usual. Three empty jars. Damn it again.

Okay... what else can I do to take my mind off things. A quick metal check... Robin and Star are making out. No surprise. Cyborg's making waffles. Beast Boy's... huh... well that's interesting.

A quick soul shift up to the roof to view Beast Boy doing yoga. Or trying to. Somehow he's gotten the feathered peacock pose mixed up with the crane and has managed to knot himself.

"Halp!" he moaned as he saw me.

I bent at the waist, leaning over. "How did you manage that?"

"I thought when it said a crane, to turn into an actual crane. Turns out, they don't bend that way."

I glanced down at the yoga book he's reading, the pages flapping in the wind.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm an idiot. Insert snarky comment, now can you help?"

It took a little bit of untangling. Hands in places that were mostly non platonic, but that couldn't be helped. I tried not to enjoy it too much.

"What were you trying to achieve?" I asked.

"Inner peace?" he said, hopefully.

I snorted.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Don't rub it in." He stretched, his limbs finally free. "Ooh. That smarts."

Feeling particularly daring, I placed an hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "It's alright now, in fact it's a gas."

He stared at me. "Inner peace is a gas?"

"Yes. So every time you burp, you're really at peace."

His face lit up in this big, toothy grin. The pudding feeling was back. "Raven, that's pretty funny! I'm so going to use it."

"I can do funny. When the situation calls for it."

He smiled again, then it dropped of his face and he looked out at the water. "How do you do it?"

"How do I do what?"

"Have nothing to care about?"

I blinked. Frowned. That remark hurt. "I care about things."

"If you don't care about things, nothing can hurt you," he said. "I wish I could be like you."

"No you don't," I snapped.

"If I was like you, it wouldn't hurt so much that Terra didn't want to remember me."

"One of us in the Tower is enough, Beast Boy."

"I guess."

I sighed and shook my head.

"I should just keep trying," he said. "She's bound to fall to my charms again. She did the first time."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. That's what she fell for."

"You're just jealous of my dashing good looks and ability to make moped riding look good." He was back to being optimistic. Perhaps that's what drawn me to him, he never lets anything get him down for long.

"Yup. Totally jealous."

"I knew it," he crowed.

"It's the ears," I said, flicking one of the points. "I've heard chicks dig them."

"True dat!" he said. "It's a good thing you're not a chick, you'd have fallen for my charm long ago."

I blinked. Robin's basketball which had been idly sitting on the court imploded. "What?" I asked in a dangerous voice.

Beast Boy, oblivious as always. "Huh?"

"Are you really that deluded?"

"What'd I say?"

I grabbed the front of his uniform and yanked him to me. "For your information, I _am_ a chick, I _dig_ the ears and-" I kissed him, hard, just for a second. Mashed my lips to his. "I do emotions just fine. And you're a idiot of you can't see that."

I released him, shoved him away and left him opened mouthed on the rooftop as I soul selfed back to my room. With a flick of my hand I summoned my candles to me, set them alight and floating in a circle around me. I folded my legs and sat on air and attempted to meditate.

Stupid. Stupid. Shouldn't have done that. Just his cracks about not feeling and not even being a girl hurt. I just wanted him to see me for once. Me. Not Terra. I've been here all along, I've never betrayed him. Always been here. We've had our moments too, you know.

Why can't he see? I'm doing my best. This is all I have. I don't know any other way.

"What was that?"

I cracked open an eye, seeing Beast Boy standing in my room, staring at me. "I think you of all people should recognise a kiss," I said and resolutely shut my eye.

"Yeah... but not from you."

"I'm not incapable of feelings," I snapped, hurt and embarrassed and wondering how I was going to resolve this. "I just don't wear my heart on my sleeve. Take it or leave it."

"Take _what_, exactly?"

I hesitated and opened my eyes. He was closer than I expected. Very close. His expression was odd... hopeful maybe? Daunted definitely. Daring too. Reluctantly, I tapped into him, trying to judge.

He was massively confused, it overshadowed everything, but deep beneath it all, carefully hidden was the hope I was looking for. The want that maybe I meant what he thought I meant.

I guess a lot of people don't know what they feel until its pointed out to them. Til they're beaten over the head with it and its there. A flick of a switch, a pivotal moment and the friendship shifts to more and it can't be denied. Sometimes love has a chance to grow, a slow burn. Sometimes it explodes all over the place and makes a mess. Beast Boy just exploded.

Beast Boy placed his hands on my knees and closed the gap between our faces. My eyes slipped shut as he tentatively brushed my lips with his. It was nice, quiet, a peaceful kiss, a slip from from friendship to something more. It was short, but so very nice and one of my candles burnt through its wick so fast there was nothing but wax on my carpet.

Beast Boy pulled away to grin at me. Then, very cheekily, he opened his mouth and burped. "Guess I'm finally at peace."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kry's Note:<em>**

_So... what do we have:_

_1590s Venice AU - ahh... nope. Sorry.  
><em>_References to both past Rae/Star and BB/Argent - check. Kinda.  
><em>_One count of the phrase 'it's alright now, in fact it's a gas' - check (snicker)  
><em>_Three empty jam jars - check  
><em>_At least one character is a Secret Werewolf while another is a Lost Heir - check.  
>BBRae first kiss with Raven being the one to take the initiative - hopefully?<br>__1000 words - epic fail._

_Well, menamebephil, not quite what you asked for, but I hope you like it! Congrats again!_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Seven Signs_**

_Written by Kryalla Orchid_

_for **Ravy-rah**_

_Winner of second place in the RobStar First Kiss Competition._

* * *

><p>I dunno when it happened.<p>

There's no defining moment. No point in my life where I can say, "Yup. That's it right there. That's when I fell in love." 'Cause there isn't a time when one day it wasn't there, the next day it was.

I guess it was probably a whatchamecallit, a slow realisation.

My name is Garfield Logan, or Gar, but my friends all call me Beast Boy. Or BB. Or Grass Stain. Or Monkey boy. Or B. Or... well, you get the picture. I grew up in Africa. I was part of the Doom Patrol, but now I'm part of the Teen Titans, and let me just say...

I love my life.

Don't get me wrong. Being a Titan is hard. There's training. Criminals. Paperwork. More training, mental and physical. We get woken up at all hours of the night because the metahumans don't run nine to five. Sometimes we work so hard there's only enough time to scoff down a bite of pizza on the way from one job to the next. Good thing is, our local pizza pallor almost always has something cooking they can give us on the run.

There's _expectations_.

There's also pride, confidence, friendship.

Trust.

The others, they trust me. They trust I'll do my job, be in the right place. Sure, Robin barks orders at me, but it's nothing like Mento. No, Mento used to choose my animals for me, tell me how to attack, when to attack, then get out of the way. Robin lets me get the job done the way I see fit, I even get to takedown on my own. So I can handle a couple of orders because I don't see the bigger picture.

I always failed at bigger picture stuff.

I'm in it for the now. The right here. Bigger picture is future stuff. I dunno if its animal instinct or just me, but I can only act for the now, what I see, right in front of me. It's odd and I can't explain it, because animals sometimes plan for the future. The squirrel and his acorns. Birds and flying south.

Don't confuse not being able to see the big picture with not knowing about consequences. Do something stupid, someone might get hurt. Fire going down the mountain, it's gonna get the houses at the bottom. Don't store your nuts (nuts! haha), dead squirrel.

Bigger picture stuff, though... I miss things, not so good at strategy, so getting into position of a team takedown is hard for me. I'm impulsive, I see an opening, I go for it.

Robin knows. He works around that.

I do try, of course. I never fail at trying.

My lack of being able to see the big picture is probably why I never saw it coming.

**First sign.**

Looking back, there were signs. There's always signs I guess... what's that thing called... hindsight. Yeah. Hindsight, the ability to look back and notice moments that led to where you are right now.

If you asked me to pick the first hindsight, it was probably when she called me Gar the first time.

To be honest, when she found out my name, I was sure I was gonna be teased about it. Garfield. Like the cat.

Making friends was not exactly easy for me, especially when you're called Garfield. I got teased about it so much in primary school my parents decided to home school me. Then I got sick and school didn't matter no more. Now, I'm green and even though chicks might dig the ears, they don't exactly dig the rest of me.

Cyborg is the best friend I've ever had, corny that may be, but I dunno what life would be like without him. Him and me, we can take on anything, as long as we're together. He's like an older brother. He doesn't care what I look like. He doesn't care about the tofu and the jokes and the pranks which hide the pain. He cares about me, accepts me for who I am. And I do the same for him.

He's never called me Garfield. Or even Gar. He knows what its like to be teased, so he just doesn't.

Starfire didn't know there was anything wrong with the name. She thought it was cute and gave me a cuddle. But then, her real name's a herb. Robin didn't say a word. Not a single one. But then, we learnt later that his name's a body part (dongle, schlong, johnson, dingalingawingdong, you get the idea) so he can't talk.

Raven though... I expected it. Waited for it. Nudda.

When it came, I so didn't expect it.

It was just like every other morning. Sun's shining, I'd already crowed (no jokes about being a cock thanks). Cyborg's munching on his cereal, I'm making toast and we're talking about the impending release of Zombified. Dude, like, it was gonna be the best thing EVER! Cy and I were gonna wait in line outside the shop, we were gonna be first to play and we already had all our snacks and power drinks and everything! It was gonna be wicked and I was so excited. We'd planned our characters from what had been leaked, we'd practiced on the demo 'til our fingers bled. It was just so AWESOME. Jizz in my pants AWESOME!

So when Raven entered, I guess she could feel the excitement. She's an empath after all. She stopped at the door, closed her eyes for a brief second, then reopened them. "Morning."

"Morning!" I said brightly, fetching her cup for her. Nothing was gonna get be down today, not even snarky comments, but it doesn't hurt to get on her good side. The pot was already warm from Robin's coffee earlier. I plunked Raven's cup on the bench, fetched her herbal tea and placed it beside the cup, then grabbed the pot. No one makes her tea for her, she's very particular about it all.

"Thank you, Gar," she said and wandered off to talk to Starfire.

It wasn't until much, much later that it clicked she called me that.

**Second sign.**

Second sign was definitely scent related. I'm an animal, after all, don't you think I'd sniff people? Wait... No! Not like that! Gross!

Cyborg smells like grease. Grease and bacon fat. Grease and bacon fat and waffles. Grease and bacon fat and waffles and meat. Grease and ... you get the idea.

Robin smells of sweat. No, seriously, what'd you think he smelt like? Paper?Latex? Ink? Hair gel? Nope. It's not the nasty B.O. unless he's been training all day and then he's usually on the way to the shower anyway. He just smells like plain old human sweat.

Starfire smells of zorkaberries, that alien berry (she's not allowed to feed Silkie with it anymore) which is tart and sweet at the same time. So there are days I can't stand being close to her, and others where I have to be so close we're touching. I usually do that in catform though, 'cause there glares from Robin burn holes in the back of my head. Most days, its sort of in between though, she goes through cycles. Of course, sometimes Robin and Starfire smell like each other, but we don't mention that.

Terra smelt like wet dirt just before the storm hits.

There are the obvious cliche smells. Bumblebee smells like honey. Speedy does smell like hairgel. Aqualad smells of fish. The twins smell cheesos. Jericho smells of wood. Kole smells like candy. Gnaark smells...

Raven smells like jam. I dunno why. I would've thought my the amount of herbal tea she consumes she'd smell like lemon and honey. But no. Good ole raspberry jam.

So, when she started smelling of catnip, of course I took notice.

She didn't _say_ anything. Not a single thing. Not even when the feline in me curled up in her lap while she watched a movie. Not a thing. Just shifted her legs until they were crossed and I could curl up in the hollow they created. She didn't even say a thing when I started purring, she even gave me a scratch behind the ears.

We must have stayed there the entire movie, me half asleep on her lap, purring myself silly, Raven with one hand on my back. When it ended, I expected her to dump me on the floor with some snide comment and vanish in a swirl of black. But she didn't. She calmly picked up a book and started to read.

Me, I was lost in a haze of scent, kitty drugged up. Burying my nose in her knee wasn't doing it. When I tried to bury my nose in something else, she just picked me up, turned me around and said, "That's inappropriate, Gar."

No blasting. No throwing out the window. No smacks upside the back of the head.

**Third Sign.**

Comic books are my lifeblood. I don't read real books. Raven snarked at me once she was surprised I could read when she found me in the common room with the latest issue of "Shadow Rider". Peering over my shoulder she rolled her eyes and said, "No wonder. There's no text in there."

I laughed it off at the time. I always laugh her off.

Our local mall has the biggest bookshop sans newsagency sans comic book store you've seen. Their motto is 'If its on paper, we've got it'. The Titans make a trip there at least once a week. They've got the whodunits for Robin, the Mills and Boon for Starfire, Cyborg's mechanical and computer magazines, Raven's poetry and HP Lovecraft (he's a romance writer too, right?) and my comic books. I could spend hours there flipping through the stacks and carefully selecting my comic book for the week, but often I don't have that sort of time.

This one time, I'm looking at the superhero comics (really, is a crime to think the 'Ratman' comics are cool, even if they're based on Batman?) and I smelt jam. I stiffened and jerked because Raven's right behind me. Like right there, inside my personal space. I can handle her teasing in the Tower but it bites when it's in public. I plastered a smile on my face, "Hey."

She glanced at me, then at the stack of comics I was looking through. "What would you recommend for a novice comic reader?"

At first, I thought she was yanking my chain, so I laughed. "Nice one, Raven."

She gave me that look that can shrivel bone.

"You're serious?"

"Would I be here if I wasn't?"

"Um..."

She looked at me for a moment, then prompted, "I like horror. Any horror comics?"

"Um... depends. Do you like vampires and werewolves?"

"As long as they don't sparkle and keep their shirts on."

"Well..." Keeping an eye on her, I flicked through the comics. "Um... there's 'Sword'. It's about a half vampire that fights other vampires. Or maybe, Witchknife, about a woman with this magical bracer that can turn into weapons. She fights against supernatural bad guys. There's some pretty wicked fight scenes in that one." I dragged it out so she could look at the cover. "There's this one comic, where the witchknife turns into a huge sword and slices through this wall she needs to get through, because there's a bomb on the other side and she wants to rescue her sister. It's kick ass."

"Nice art. Where's her clothes?"

I looked at it, then blushed and averted my eyes. "Um... she's usually more dressed than that."

"Let me guess, you read it for the stunning art," Raven said with a roll of her eyes.

"Um... no... actually. I read it 'cause she's like me."

Raven shook her head as she eyed the comic. I was surprised it didn't burst into flame. "How could she possibly be she like you?"

I dropped my eyes and put the comic back into the stack. "She's cursed with something she can't control and she makes the best of it."

The hand on my shoulder was a surprise. It was warm and soft and gentle. "You're not cursed."

"I'm green. That's not ever going to change."

"I like that your green."

I started at her, sure she was making fun of me. But she wasn't. She just picked up the Witchknife comic out of the pile and said, "What else?"

"Really?"

"Really."

Excited about sharing this with her, I mean, c'mon, no one has every asked me about comics before, I grabbed her hand and pulled her over to some of my favourites to tell her about them. It wasn't until later that I realised she never let go.

**Fourth sign.**

I guess it was about here that I realised something was happening. I didn't know what, because there wasn't like lots of things had changed. Just the little things.

She was still snarky, made the comments when Cyborg and I spent hours playing Zombiefied. She was quick to roll her eyes. But it didn't hurt quite so much as it used to. She smiled at me more, just a little curling of her lips and I'd smile back. She sat next to me during movie night instead of next to Starfire. She went to the comic shop with me and we'd go out for tea and smoothies after and talk what we'd thought about story lines and art and powers.

And sometimes, as we strolled down the mall and we'd go into the incense shop to pick up her candles, a place that makes my eyes water and nose run, she'd take my hand and our fingers would curl together and I'd feel like warm butter inside.

"So, B," Cyborg said one day as we sat in the garage, me sitting on my hands on a stool several feet from Cyborg watching while he worked on the T-Car. "What's up with you and Raven?"

"Nuffin'."

"Sure, little man." He chuckled. "Ahh, young love."

"Love?" I squeaked. "What?"

"She's diggin' on you, B."

"No, she isn't."

"She is. Can't you tell?"

I shook my head.

He laughed again and picked up a wrench. "Whatever you say. Maybe you should ask her out sometime."

I frowned. "We go out."

"On a proper date. Dressin' up. Dinner. Movies. That sort of thing."

I made myself smaller, not really wanting to talk about this. "I dunno how."

Cyborg lifted his eyebrow at me. "You and Terra dated."

"Raven's not Terra. And Terra... Terra..."

"Terra what?"

I couldn't really explain it. With Terra, I just knew that I liked her. A lot. I knew that I wanted to be more than a friend, I wanted to kiss her and hold her hand. With Raven... I didn't... know... what I wanted... "It doesn't feel the same."

"It's not supposed to. Do you like Raven?"

"Yeah, I like her."

"More than a friend?"

I scrunched up my face in thought. "Terra... she was like... I knew I liked her, right from the beginning. Raven... do you really think she likes me?"

"Yup. Has for some time now."

"Oh..."

Cyborg put down his wrench and wiped his hands on a cloth. "B. Piece of advice. You don't have to know, you just have to see the possibility. Raven's pretty, right?"

I smiled. "Yeah. She is."

"Nice to spend time with?"

"Yeah. She's smart and funny too."

"And you like holdin' her hand?" he asked me with a sly grin.

I grinned, sheepish. "Yeah."

He laughed. "Dope. It's a start. Ask her out. See what she says."

**Fifth sign**.

The fifth sign was definitely a kiss. Definitely.

I did what Cyborg said. I went to Raven and knocked on the door. I scuffled my toe into the ground. I hopped from foot to foot. I rehearsed my words in front of the mirror for ages and I still screwed it up when she opened the door.

"Wannagooutwifme?" I blurted the instant the door opened.

Raven blinked at me, Starfire peering curiously over her shoulder. They'd been meditating, I could tell by the scent of candles in the air. Shoot. Starfire's presence completely derailed me.

"What?" Raven asked.

I laughed, grinned, my hand to my neck. "Nuffin'. I was... just... ah... passing by... and... um... um..."

Raven looked more and more confused with every word, while Starfire started to smile. She bounded out of the room. "Friends," she said joyously, floating down the hallway and waving. "I must find Robin, I have just realised he promised to help me with... Silkie... and Silkie's bath... bye!" We heard her giggle as she rounded the corner, leaving Raven and I staring at each other.

Raven lifted an eyebrow. "Gar?"

"Um... wanna go out?"

Her nose crinkled and I found that cute. "Are there new comics? I thought we were going tomorrow."

I scuffled the floor with my toe. "No... um... as in... a date..."

"A date," she deadpanned.

"Yeah... with me..."

She didn't say anything.

"Um... it's cool if you don't want to," I said, babbling now. "We don't have to, I just thought... you know... I like you and... well... um... it's fine. I shouldna said-"

Her lips were on my cheek. Just pressing lightly and I completely froze.

"I'd like that," she said.

"Really?"

She smiled. "Really."

**Sixth sign.**

Well, that was a kiss too. Which, I'm happy to say I initiated. Yay for me. We'd been dating maybe a month. And things were great, they really were. I think that was a surprise, because... it's Raven.

Not that it couldn't have been great because it was Raven. It just... I never saw it coming. Bigger picture stuff again.

Like I said before. I'm impulsive. I see an opening, I go for it. Which is what our first kiss really was.

I mean... I thought about it before. I'd get a funky feeling in my stomach right before each one of our dates, but I never planned for it.

We were walking in the park, just talking and chatting and having some fun when I caught the scent of wet dirt before the rain. My head flicked around and there's the girl who says she's not Terra. And she's standing there, watching me and Raven as I hold Raven's hand and there's this really odd expression on her face.

I can't define it. I don't know. Regret? Jealously? Happiness? I have no idea.

I stopped dead and stared. What do I do? Do I approach her? Pretend I never saw her? After all, she's the one pretending not to remember. I have the right to move on, don't I?

"Gar? What's wrong?" Raven asked and followed my gaze. A moment later, she'd dropped my hand with an, "Oh. I see."

She might, but I sure as hell don't.

There's a flash of something in Terra's face. Again, I don't know what. And... I don't care. Very deliberately, I placed my hand on Raven's back and turned away. "Are you thirsty?" I asked as we walked. "'Cause I am. Smoothies?"

Raven stared at me. "Don't you... want to go talk to her?"

"Nope."

"But Terra-"

"Is gone. That's the way she wanted it."

"But you still feel something for her," Raven said, turning her eyes down.

"Yeah. Not gonna deny that, not with an empath for a girlfriend." I smiled. "And my empath of a girlfriend should also check what I feel for her."

"Gar, I've been trying not to-"

"Go ahead," I said. I put my hand on her shoulder and stopped us walking, making her face me. "Nothing to hide."

She got a faraway look in her eyes before they briefly flashed. Then her whole face changed. Her mouth dropped open, her eyes glazed and she looked beautiful. I guess I must have had some whopper feelings for her because she flushed. "Really?"

"Really." And I kissed her. Just like that. She was beautiful and we were there and I wanted to.

She tasted like raspberry jam.

It was the best thing ever.

**Seventh sign.**

This was the last sign.

The one I knew for sure I was in love.

It wasn't anything special. Nothing specular. There was no declarations, no death and glory. It just was.

We were in the comic section of the book store. Raven was searching for the latest issue of Witchknife. I was hunting down Ratman, there was supposed to be a graphic novel of it just released and I was having a hard time finding it. I think I had even started muttering under my breath, wondering where it could be.

Behind me, Raven laughed. "Gar."

I glanced over my shoulder, expecting to see her holding Witchknife, only to see her holding the graphic novel. Not only that, it wasn't the regular one. No. It was a signed by the writer copy. Personalised by the writer copy. It had my name on the plastic.

Raven had ordered it in especially for me.

I picked her up and spun her in a circle and said, "I think I love you."

And it was the truth. Completely and utterly.

She smiled at me. "Really?"

I laughed. "Yup. Really.

"Good, 'cause I think I love you too."

Who said comic geeks can't get the girl?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kry's note:<em>**

_So, we do a RobStar contest and give away BBRae prizes. That makes sense, right? Beast Boy's POV is hard._

_Hope you enjoyed that Ravy-rah!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**.**_

_**It's Not My Fault**_

_Written by Star of Airdrie_

_for **.Faith-a-Saurus.**_

_Winner of an honourable mention in the RobStar First Kiss Competition._

_._

It wasn't his fault. Not at all. It was mostly Wally's. Not to mention Roy and his damn punch-spiking ways.

And don't forget _TMZ. _But really they just spread the information – it was the _National Enquirer _which originally ran the story and the photos. It was their fault. Not his.

Oh, and how could he forget to mention those evil geniuses at Photoshop? It was so their fault.

And truth be told it was Bruce's fault. Double-frickin'-identity. Playboy-life-as-cover. Keeping up the charade. His. Fault.

_How hard could it be to keep two separate lives apart? _

Did he really just ask himself that question?

TtTtTtTtTt

Of course it happened in front of an audience. Like some scene out of 1950's sitcom, Starfire grabbed Robin's ear and dragged him out of the room. In said sitcoms, the mother or father or Nun generally isn't flying (unless it's Sally Field), but in Robin's case...

"Do you have the clue as to why I needed to hoist you by the pinna to remove you from the common area so we could discuss a private yet so public matter with you in my room of bed?"

"Ouch. Huh? No... Hey Star, you're beautiful and sooo sexy, did I mention that?"

"Oh X'hal, Robin. Now is not the time to do the flirting," she scolded, causing him to recoil. "Now I shall tell you why I brought you to the room of the bed."

He gave her a hopeful look; she ignored it.

"Let me do the telling of you. Why were you unclothed so that people could see all of your person including your... your... your _kenorfdenstocker _in public and yet remain clothed even in private while alone with me, your girlfriend, who you have finally professed is no longer just a friend who is a girl?" She took in a deep breath.

"_What?_"

TtTtTtTtTt

Since that kiss in Tokyo, Robin and Starfire had started a romance worthy of a pair of 1950's tenth graders, with some hand holding, generally chaste kisses and shy smiles. Robin was content, Starfire was frustrated but she refused to push, happy to have his attention after all these years. She'd anticipated he would take it slow even though they were well over eighteen. It look him more than four years to kiss her after all.

Well that was until that ill-fated night when the Titans had a party.

Oh by the way, that party was _not_ Robin's fault. Not at all. No sir-ee. It was Cyborg's and Bumblebee's. And wisdom teeth.

Given that it was Robin's wisdom teeth, maybe it was partially his fault but no... no, he was not to blame; impacted wisdom teeth are a genetic issue after all, and you can't be blamed on your own genetics.

If Robin hadn't left for Gotham to have his wisdom teeth pulled, _de facto _leader Cyborg and Bumblebee wouldn't have had a chance to plan the party. And Robin wouldn't have been so comfortably numb on Vicodin that he actually authorized the party.

Ergo it can be blamed on the oral surgeon. And it's the pharmacist's fault as well.

The party was great, Robin had to admit. Perhaps the most epic get together they'd had since the post downfall of the Brotherhood of Evil Party. Well into the evening he was feeling so good about life, and was even getting braver with Starfire. They had a chance to dance, talk with their friends, and soon after he brought her (much to her delight) back to his room where he decided to try to steal more than a kiss.

When they got back things were getting out of hand at the party. But Robin felt great and Starfire was all cooey and he didn't want to spoil things by going all leadery...

And that Fubar punch that the Titans East had just mixed up was so good.

Yep, the Fubar was tasty and for some reason it actually relaxed him. Odd for such a sweet, sugary punch. His feelings were an aftereffect of that time with Starfire, Robin reasoned.

Oh, that _was_ fun and they hadn't even taken their clothes off yet...

Wally and Speedy cornered him. Red flags should have gone up but didn't. The two were the only other Titans that had known who he was as a hero and as in civilian life. For whatever reason, 'now that you are finally getting cozy with Starfire, you have to tell her you're Dick Grayson. That's so going to get you laid,' made some sense to Robin at that particular moment.

Later - when he was kicking himself, something he was flexible enough to literally do - he realized that on the one hand, sharing his identity with Starfire was a good idea; but on the other hand, it had nothing to do with getting to laid, and in the big scheme of things, that was going to happen when he was good and ready.

Most likely in six or seven years given his cautious nature.

TtTtTtTtTt

"I guess I will have to do the showing of you then." Starfire stated as she dragged Robin by the collar to her desktop computer. At least she remained on the ground this time. "I believe it is known as the irony that while I was checking the gossip of the town of tinsel on the TMZ, I came across a picture of _my_ boyfriend which illustrates that he has no difficult doffing his clothing except in _my_ presence."

"What?"

"This appears to be you on the beach. I am assuming that when you were at the Batman's for ten days last month to do the training you instead were at the Rivera of the Frenchmen. I never realized while you were in your identity of civilianess that you were so... so... uninhibited!"

"_What_?"

"Seriously Robin, until tonight,you had not even touched my _grebnax_ and when you did it was over my uniform. We have yet to disrobe before each other – by your choice not mine, mind you – and here you are, as they saw, 'in all of your glory'!"

"Star, I'm not sure I'm following you-"

"Let me ask you the simple question then: If I were dating Dick Grayson instead of Robin, would I have seen your _kenorfdenstocker _by now?"

"Um, before I answer that, is a _kenorfdenstocker _what I think it is?"

"Yes. It is the Tamaranian word for your civilian first name."

"That wasn't nice, Star."

"Either is saying to your girlfriend that you are doing the training with Batman and instead you are doing the vacationing. As you may recall, I even asked you about the tanning of your skin and you told me that you had done a great deal of jogging during the daytime."

"Well, actually that part is true-"

"But you did not mention that it was on another continent."

"Well no, you're right." Robin gave a defeated sigh. "I did lie," he looked up at her, "and you're so pretty."

"Robin, do the focusing."

"I love your usement of the English language. Did you notice that? I said 'usement'. I'm teasing you cause I love you."

Starfire somehow ignored the first time Robin had proclaimed his love.

"We were discussing your vacation?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that I had to spend time with my um, former guardian and we went away for a few days."

"Who is Bruce Wayne, who is also the Batman."

"You figured that out? Wow. God Star, you're smart and gorgeous and sexy and I-"

She ignored the compliment. "Here look at these." She pointed at the computer screen that had been showing a naked Dick Grayson during their entire discussion. "Is this not you, Dick? In a state of the nakedness?"

"Oh, that. Wait, what? Let me see-"

"Are you that drunk?"

"Drunk?"

"X'hal Robin. The Fubar punch has the grain alcohol in it. As Cyborg would say, 'Some detective you are'."

"Star, that also wasn't nice. You're supposed to be nice. You're always nice. Especially to me." He gave her a lopsided grin. "Wait, naked?" He looked back and forth between Starfire and the screen. "That's me yeah, but that's just a tople-, a beach, but I wasn't naked!"

"So you are saying it is you on the beach, but instead of the naked, you were wearing some sort of clothing? Perhaps a suit of bathing?"

"Board shorts actually. The entire time. I swear to you, Star. We were on a private beach but I had shorts on." He silently prayed that she would not remark about the topless women in the background. "This is _not _my fault!"

"How did they get these pictures in the first place then Robin?"

"The paparazzi take pictures of me all the time, Star-"

"I realize that, _Dick_. They do the taking of pictures here in Jump as well of all of us as heroes and recently they have become quite interested in the two of us as boyfriend and girlfriend. And at some point, Mr. Grayson, we will do the discussing of your reputation."

"That's Bruce's reputation, not mine, I swear, Star."

"Hmmf."

"Really, Star, it's only you."

Starfire gave him a short smile before catching herself. "So you wish for me to believe that these photographs were the fabrication."

"Well, that's me, I was there, but they had the photos doctored to make it look like I was naked. So they must have. It happens. I'm sorry, Star. That's actually not quite what I look like... " He gave a bit of a proud smile that she missed.

"It is the o. and the k." She sounded dejected.

"I'm sure Bruce's lawyers are taking care of things as we speak."

Starfire moved away from her post at Dick's shoulder and started to pace the room, twisting her fingers a bit. She was unsettled, not quite able to figure out why. So the pictures weren't real. So Robin/Dick didn't show himself naked all the time. Pity.

Pity? Well, now she was getting a handle on how she really felt.

"I'm sorry this upset you Star, it really wasn't my fault, but I feel like I still need to make it up to you..."

Starfire looked at Robin and considered. She looked back at the computer. Even if the photo was the doctored, it was glorious. Perhaps she could persuade him...

"There is one thing you can do to make this up to me Robin," she purred. "It is not that I do not believe you, but I'd feel better in so many ways if I could do the seeing of the real thing-"

Robin grinned, more than willing to play along. In a remarkable about face, he was up for what she was asking. "You do mean all of me and not just my _kenor_-whatever?"

"While I am _very_ interested in seeing your _kenorfdenstocker,"_ she dropped her eyes to gaze in its direction, "but it is my wish to see all of you."

"I think I can handle it," he replied with a smirk. "But Star?"

"Yes Robin?" She cocked her head, awaiting the question.

"Would you mind, um, undressing as well?"

"Silly Robin, do you honestly think that would have been a problem for me?"

"Um, no?" It came out as a hopeful question.

Within ten seconds she had off her party clothes and Robin forgot to breathe. Or how to swallow.

Starfire giggled. "Do you need some assistance with your uniform, Robin?"

"I think I have it."

"I'm sure you do. But I'd like to help anyway... to expedite things."

"Oh, in that case, go ahead."

TtTtTtTtTt

Epilogue – Several hours later...

Robin woke with a bit of a start.

What about that tape quite a while back? It was destroyed, right?

Well, that wasn't his fault either. It was Poison Ivy's fault. That stupid potion of hers. And Bab's fault. And Bruce for giving them not quite enough antidote for their belts to completely counteract the potion's effects...

TtTtTtTtTt

FIN

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading!

TtTtTtTtTt

TMZ – TMZ stands for the Thirty Mile Zone and is a website that delivers celebrity news and gossip.

The _National Enquirer _is a fifty plus year old 'supermarket tabloid' that boasts 'Celebrity News' and is know to have uncovered some incredible stories that were true (John Edwards' love child) and many that were not (ummm... how many ET's talking to the Presidents through the years – but that might have been _The Globe_... but they do get an occasional story wrong occasionally – don't sue!)

Sally Field starred in the sitcom 'The Flying Nun' that ran on ABC from 1967 to 1970.

Pinna - The visable part of the ear.

FUBAR – stands for F*'d Up Beyond All Recognition. Fubar the tasty beverage is to be enjoyed in moderation when you reach the legal drinking age where you love has various forms and the one I'm acquainted with is red Hawaiian Punch and grain alcohol. Vodka is a good sustitute. So is ginger ale. Grain alcohol is 190 proof which is 95% alcohol. It's deadly. You really don't want to mess with it. It is, with the exception of 151 Rum, about twice as much alcohol as most hard liquors.

It is canon that members of the Bat family have been among the people that have fallen under the influence of Poison Ivy's various plant-based serums and toxins, many of which use a seductive and/or mind controlling element. Some she administers herself via a kiss, attracting people via pheromones, while others can be transported and used by others. They affect both men and women, although she generally is kinder toward women.

TtTtTtTtTt


	6. Chapter 6

_**Graceful**_

_Written by Kryalla Orchid_

_for **TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne**_

_Winner of an honourable mention in the RobStar First Kiss Competition._

* * *

><p>One thing about growing old is it's supposed to be graceful. A slow process. Backs stoop, bones weaken, hearing dims, eyesight slowly fails. Lives were lived to their fullest. The world is seen, or the universe in this case. Children have been born and grown and had children of their own on which to bounce on the bony old knees. All the smiles are worn out, eyes are wrinkled with laughter and love.<p>

Fingers which taught smaller hands to tie their shoelaces or cross the road safely are now gnarled. Elbows which bent to hug or snuggle or lift a child high, or walk daughters down the aisle now locked in place and hard to bend. Rickety knees once climbed great mountains just to see the view at the top, raced children, wrestled on the floor, now crick every time they stand.

Rocking chairs creak as they rock back and forth on the old porch at the home. Back and forward, a never-ending motion, designed to soothe and comfort the ones seated on it, only ever dimming to make a cup of tea, or fetch a blanket for tired old limbs to become warm beneath.

A stereo plays softly in the background, soft classical music. Well, only one of them can hear it now. The cost of being able to hear was his sight.

Wrinkled hands clasp together, always in contact. She can see the sunset, he can hear when the kettle is shrieking. Together they are whole.

He squeezes her hand to gain her attention and speaks, even though she can't hear it. "Hey, Rae?"

She squeezes back and he knows she's now looking at him. "Yes, Gar?"

"Our song's on the radio, do you want to dance?"

"Slow down, you talk too fast. What?"

He tries again, complete with shaky hand gestures. "You. Me. Dance?"

"No, I don't want to go to France. What's in France this time of year?"

He shakes his head, hoping she's still looking at him. "No. Do you want to dance?"

"Prance? You can still bounce in those bones? Sure, the grass could use a trim if you want to be bambi for a while."

"DANCE!" he says, loudly now. "DO YOU WANT TO DANCE?"

There's humour in her voice as she answers, "Trance, dear? I haven't meditated in years."

He laughs and she loves the freedom on his face as he does. She can't hear the chuckles but she's happy she can give him that even after all these years together.

"You know, I could really go a dance," she tells him, standing.

"Well, I don't know," he says in reply, his turn to tease. "Might be too tired. Need a nap."

"Oh, get up," she says and steals his leg blanket.

Still holding her hand, he shuffles to his feet, his back cricking in several places as he does and he doesn't care. It's two steps to the edge of the porch and three stairs down into the garden their daughter keeps for them. The smell of flowers is incredible, the grass is springy against their slippered feet.

He spins her in a slow circle before they wrap their arms around each other.

She can't hear the beat of the music, so she rests her head against his chest and feels the beat of his heart. He can't see her soft smile, but he knows its there.

They cuddle and dance and shuffle in slow circles and it is wonderful. Simple pleasures. Two lives intertwined and lived to the fullest.

It was never about growing old gracefully. He's got about as much grace as a drunken goat and she practically oozes it.

It was more about growing old together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kry's note:<strong>_

_My utmost apologies to TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne on how late his prize is. We flipped a coin and then fumbled it and it fell down the drain (don't ask how that works over the internet) and then with Christmas and New Year and my own stories and... Epic fail on my part. Sorry!_

_So, there you are. A drabble about when BB and Rae are old ^_^._

_Congrats on the honourable mention!_


End file.
